Υπερβολική Στροφή
Υπερβολική Στροφή Hyperbolic Rotation thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Σημειακός Μετασχηματισμός Συνεχής Μετασχηματισμός Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός Χρονική Αναστροφή Χωρική Αναστροφή Χρονική Μεταφορά Χωρική Μεταφορά Χρονική Στροφή Χωρική Στροφή Αβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Αναβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz Μετασχηματισμός Poincare ]] thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Στροφής ]] Είναι ένας μετασχηματισμός. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Υπερβολική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Υπερβολή". Περιγραφή Lorentz transformation for frames in standard configuration Consider two observers O and O', each using their own Cartesian coordinate system to measure space and time intervals. O uses (t, x) and O' uses (t', x'). Assume further that the coordinate systems are oriented so that the x-axis and the x'-axis are collinear, the y-axis is parallel to the y'-axis. The relative velocity between the two observers is v along the common x-axis. Also assume that the origins of both coordinate systems are the same. If all these hold, then the coordinate systems are said to be in standard configuration. A symmetric presentation between the forward Lorentz Transformation and the inverse Lorentz Transformation can be achieved if coordinate systems are in symmetric configuration. The symmetric form highlights that all physical laws should be of such a kind that they remain unchanged under a Lorentz transformation. The Lorentz transformation for frames in standard configuration can be shown to be: : \begin{align} t' &= \gamma \left( t - v x/c^{2} \right) \\ x' &= \gamma \left( x - v t \right)\\ \end{align} :όπου: : \ \gamma = \frac{1}{ \sqrt{1 - { \frac{v^2}{c^2}}}} καλείται Lorentz factor. Προώθηση Για την Προώθηση κατά την x-κατεύθυνση, έχουμε: : \begin{bmatrix} c t' \\ x' \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} \gamma&-\beta \gamma\\ -\beta \gamma&\gamma\\ \end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix} c\,t \\ x \end{bmatrix} , which is equivalent to the set of equations in the previous section, with \beta \equiv \frac{v}{c} Rapidity The Lorentz transformation can be cast into another useful form by defining a parameter \scriptstyle\boldsymbol{\phi} called the rapidity (an instance of hyperbolic angle) such that : e^{\phi} = \gamma(1+\beta) = \gamma \left( 1 + \frac{v}{c} \right) = \sqrt \frac{1 + v/c}{1 - v/c}, :ούτως ώστε: : e^{-\phi} = \gamma(1-\beta) = \gamma \left( 1 - \frac{v}{c} \right) = \sqrt \frac{1 - v/c}{1 + v/c}. Ισοδύναμα: : \phi = \ln \left\gamma(1+\beta)\right = -\ln \left\gamma(1-\beta)\right \, Then the Lorentz transformation in standard configuration is: : \begin{align} c t-x = e^{- \phi}(c t' - x') \\ c t+x = e^{\phi}(c t' + x') \\ \end{align} Hyperbolic trigonometric expressions From the above expressions for e''φ'' and e''−φ'' : \gamma = \cosh\phi = { e^{\phi} + e^{-\phi} \over 2 }, : \beta \gamma = \sinh\phi = { e^{\phi} - e^{-\phi} \over 2 }, and therefore, : \beta = \tanh\phi = { e^{\phi} - e^{-\phi} \over e^{\phi} + e^{-\phi} } . Hyperbolic rotation of coordinates Substituting these expressions into the matrix form of the transformation, we have: : \begin{bmatrix} c t' \\ x' \end{bmatrix} = \begin{bmatrix} \cosh\phi &-\sinh\phi \\ -\sinh\phi & \cosh\phi \\ \end{bmatrix} \begin{bmatrix} c t \\ x \end{bmatrix}\ . Thus, the Lorentz transformation can be seen as a hyperbolic rotation of coordinates in Minkowski space, where the parameter \phi represents the hyperbolic angle of rotation, often referred to as rapidity. This transformation is sometimes illustrated with a Minkowski diagram. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μετασχηματισμός * συμμετρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μετασχηματισμοί